


Not Always

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Juan Martin doesn’t like getting on anyone’s bad side.</i> Written in 2010, takes place at Montreal 2009 final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always

**Author's Note:**

> By request for kit_84 - who knew that I didn't like this pairing due to that Rome match.

Juan Martin doesn’t like getting on anyone’s bad side. He’s still not entirely sure when he started antagonizing Andy but once it started it just kept going.  
   
Maybe he’s in denial regarding the origin. Just that Rome wasn’t the first time they’ve fired words at each other, just the first with so many people around to hear it.  
   
Now that they’re both elite players, it is more likely to question exactly what took place back then. It’s a “rivalry”, one with tension that grabs attention, making their matches must-see.  
   
So he is taken by surprise when Andy approaches him after the final to ask if he’s okay. Sure, he was running on stale fumes but he figured Andy would relish beating down an opponent, especially him of all people.  
  
It is a truce, a way out of dealing with what he’s said. As if Andy knows there’s no point in dragging their tension any further. 


End file.
